Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - UNMASKED LOVE AU
by RinRinLizzie02
Summary: Marinette is in high school, friends, fun, parties and boys... WHAT COULD GO WRONG? ;)
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang for the start of the school day; everyone in Marinette's class began to settle down. As everyone was sitting down Marinette noticed a strange girl that looked out of place in the class standing at the front.

"Hey Alya, do we have a new student?" Marinette asked her best friend who sat next to her in homeroom. Both the girls looked to the poor girl, she looked shy but she was wearing stylish clothes.

"Let's hope she's not another Chloe or Rachael" Alya sighed. "I mean, she's wearing the same type of clothes that they do. She might be another pretty princess that loves daddy"

"Maybe, but she may not be like that. For all we know she just has fashion taste" Marinette smiled at her friend.

"Settle down class" their homeroom was taught by a teacher called Miss Kelly. She was standing at the front of the class next to the new girl. "This is Fawn Petit. She is our new student that has transferred from London so please be kind to her."

The girl allowed a smile to form on her lips. Fawn's eyes were piecing blue they were gorgeous, she was petite and so all her facial features were small but cute. Her brown hair was so long Rapunzel would post pictures of her on instagram with the #GOALS. Her makeup mainly just consisted of winged eyeliner and red lipstick. She was super hot.

"It's nice to meet you all" Fawn finally spoke and EVERYONE was shocked, her voice was like an angel.

"Why don't you go and sit next to Marinette over there" Miss Kelly pointed to Marinette and Fawn made her way over to them.

"Hi, you must be Marinette! That's such a cute name! I hope we can be friends!" Fawn's eyes widen as she got excited about making a new friend.

"Of course we can! This is Alya, she's my best friend. You can sit with us at lunch if you'd like?" Marinette offered.

"Oooh! Yes please. I mean, if you don't mind" Fawn smiled at her.

"Here's my number. Just text me and we can meet you at lunch" Marinette wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to the new girl.

"Thank you!" Fawn giggled.

"Hey newbie" A cold voice said.

They three girls looked up and saw Chloe and Rachael standing over them. "You don't want to make friends with them. They are losers. Be our friends, you'll be better off" Chloe smirked.

"I can tell which kind of people are best for me thanks and you two have already not made the cut" Fawn grinned. "Don't try and bully me into being a follower it wont work. I mean I already have more friends than you two could ever imagine"

"How DARE you" Rachael snapped.

"Oh I dared. Why would I want to be friends with bitches like you? I am my own person and I'll do and be friends with who I want not who YOU THINK IS BEST" Fawn was standing up against Chloe and Rachael, something NO ONE did.

"You know what, you will NEVER be invited to our parties" Chloe spat thinking this was a good come back.

"Pfft, yeah, okay, like I care" Fawn looked at the nails when talking to her. "You'll want as many people there as you want. I will get invited but I wont go"

Chloe and Rachael looked annoyed as they stormed off. Everyone turned to look at Fawn, it was unbelievable, she just spoke so casually towards them as if she was used to people like them. The class began to clap for Fawn, she dared to do what none of them could do.

"Well done girl!" Alya cheered.

"What? I just hate people like them" Fawn stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Don't we all" Marinette chuckled.

"Oh oh, Marinette! I spy your prince charming" Alya teased pointing in the direction of Mr Adrien Agreste.

Marinette blushed slightly and rolled her eyes, but she didn't deny it. She REALLY liked Adrien. She watched the blonde model walk in late to their class and talk to the teacher. His beautiful green eyes looking all-apologetic.

"Who's that?" Fawn asked.

"That is Adrien Agreste. Son of Gabriel Agreste; the world's most famous fashion designer. He goes to this school. Aren't we lucky!" Alya mimicked every teenage girl in their school with a voice of how they talk about Adrien. "Plus he has the hots for Marinette"

"Shut up Alya!" Marinette hissed.

"Tell me all the deets!" Fawn squealed like a fangirl.

"You going to or shall I?" Alya raised an eyebrow at Marinette who was blushing like crazy.  
"Y-you ca-can" Marinette stuttered.  
"So basically, Adrien, Marinette and Chloe all grew up together. Marinette's mum used to make all of Chloe's clothes and her dad worked and still does work in a bakery semi owned by Mr Agreste. Meaning Marinette played with them a lot. Most of the time Marinette's mum would baby sit Adrien so he was round all the time. When they were younger and up till last year Adrien was always a little shorter than Marinette. I remember one day when we were at school - we were about 10/11 years old Adrien asked Marinette if he ever got taller than her if she'd go out with him. Of course at the time Marinette didn't like Adrien in that way and this was the time when Chloe meet Rachael and started becoming a bitch. Anyways, Marinette fell for Adrien - but just hasn't told anyone but me and now you - when we were 14 so at least three or four years of crushing now. Last year. When we came back from the summer holidays Adrien had shot up. He walked over to Marinette held his hand a little bit above her head and said and I quote "Do you see me now?" And ever since then he has made it his JOB to show Marinette his feelings!" Alya giggled.  
"Oh. My. God. That's so cute! I totally ship you two" Fawn grinned at Marinette.  
"Not you too!" She wined. In all honesty she didn't mind it. She was only in home room with Adrien this year so he hasn't been able to make any romantic gestures plus she knew deep down his father would not approve of her when he has Chloe in his life.  
"It is super cute" Alya smiled at her best friend. "Besides, you like him too? What's the issue?" Marinette just shot a look at Alya. "Oh yeah I forgot about Chloe..."  
"What about Chloe?" Fawn asked jumping up and down in her seat. "This is all so exciting!"  
"Chloe has always liked Adrien, so finding out he likes Marinette kinda crushed her. At the time it was "how can my friend take him away from me" so she befriended Rachael. After that it's been their job to try and ruin Marinette's life. Chloe thinks Adrien is hers" Alya explained.  
"Oooooh..." Fawn was now all up to date with the Marinette and Adrien story.  
"Speaking of him look who's making his way over" Alya nudged Marinette in the side as Adrien walk towards them.  
"Hey girls, care to introduce?" Adrien smiled making Marinette's heart skip.  
"Uh... This is Fawn! Fawn this is Adrien" Marinette smiled.  
"Nice to meet you Fawn. Sorry I missed your introduction this morning, my father had an early photo shoot for me and it over ran" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.  
Fawn looked at him puzzled for a moment. But she just nodded along as if she knew what Adrien was going on about.  
"Marinette, are you going to "the All Eve's Ball?" Adrien asked ignoring the other two girls beside her.  
"I.. I think so... Not really sure yet also I have nothing to wear" Marinette laughed nervously.  
"You should totally go, it's a masked ball after all no one would know it's you" Adrien beamed. "Plus you'll make something fantastic"  
"Thank you Adrien" Marinette began to blush slightly.  
"Can I talk to you in private, after school?" Adrien asked looking at Alya and Fawn.  
"She'd love too but she's with us tonight. Showing Fawn the city ya dig?" Alya grinned at the blonde.  
"Oh I understand, maybe some other time?" Adrien asked.  
"Just text me" Marinette smiled at him before he walked off to Nino - his best friend.

"Some one gonna have a date for the ball~" Alya teased making Marinette blush.

"I-I don't mind. It's Adrien after all" Marinette giggled at Alya pretending to gag.


	2. Chapter 2

After school Marinette and Alya waiting for Fawn so they could show her around Paris. As Marinette and Alya waited the noticed Chloe and Rachael walking out followed by their 'friends' Sabrina and Ashlynn. They were more of followers than friends.

"Where is she?" Alya was beginning to get annoyed with the new girl. They had waiting 15 minutes and she was still no were to be seen.

"Alya calm down" Marinette sighed.

"Oh come on Mari" Alya growled. "It's been 15 minutes!"

"I'm here!" Fawn run out and hid behind the girls, not long after a group of guys ran after her but Marinette and Alya blocked their view of the new girl. "I'm so so so sorry. I've been trying to hide from them before I meet you girls. I didn't want them following us." Fawn rambled.

"Where to first?" Alya asked smiling at the girl.

"Actually… I kinda know my way around the city… BUT I want to dye my hair. Will you help?" Fawn had a stupid grin upon her face.

"Sure, do you know what you want done?" Marinette asked and Fawn shook her head no.

"I have some hair dye at mine if you wanna surprise?" Alya grinned. When it comes to styling hair, she's the person to talk to. Alya and Marinette always work on the agreement that Marinette makes the dresses and Alya sorts out the hair and makeup.

"YEAH!" Fawn giggled, Alya smiled back and lead the two girls to her house. Alya dug out all of the hair dye she had in her cupboards.

"Do you want it to be a surprise?" Alya asked grabbing a pair of gloves.

"Yeah, why not!" Fawn didn't care she just didn't want her brown hair anymore. Alya got to work, mixing the red and pink dyes she had with conditioner and brushing it onto Fawns hair.

About an hour and a half later Fawn stepped out of Alya shower wrapping a towel around her hair. Grabbing her clothes she got ready and walked into Alya's bedroom.

"Let's see it then girl!" Alya cried. Fawn unwrapped the towel and quickly dried it with the blow dryer.

"Oh… My, Fawn it's so pretty!" Marinette gasped. "It's just like a mermaid's hair!"

"Oooooo! I love it! It's like a rose gold pink-ish colour. Thank you Alya!" Fawn hugged her new friend with delight.

"It's cool! You are welcome my dear" Alya grinned.

"OH! I've just thought of the perfect dresses for you two! Give me a minute" Marinette pulled out her design book and got to work. Her hand moved so quickly Alya and Fawn could swear they blinked and she was finished.

The dresses were beautiful, Fawns based off of a mermaid and Alya off of the 12 dancing princesses (Alya's favourite film).

"They are beautiful! Oh Marinette, you are the best!" Alya hugged her best friend.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go. See you tomorrow" Fawn grinned as she left the two girls giggling over the designs.

"So… You going to go to the dance with Adrien?" Alya wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Maybe… I dunno" Marinette sat there blushing when Adrien rang her. "Erm- Hi Adrien!"

"Hey Marinette, I wanted to know if you were busy after school tomorrow?" Even down the phone Adrien's voice sounded dreamy.

"Erm yeah!" Marinette looked at Alya, was he asking her out on a date?!

"Wanna go get ice cream tomorrow?"

"Erm… Yeah" Marinette blushed.

The next day flew by for Marinette and before she knew it she was standing in the park with Adrien, ice creams in hand and laughing. As much as she enjoyed his company she was still so nervous. The ball was supposed to be masked and even though she'd love to go with him she didn't at the same time.

"Marinette are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Oh yes! Fine, absolutely fine!" Marinette blushed. She looked into his beautiful green eyes and saw the worry in them. "Really I'm fine"

"I believe you" Adrien took her hand in his as they walked through the park. "I want to invite you out to dinner… Well your family. Father wants to catch up with your parents. It won't be for a while though."

"We'd love to. But I'd have to talk to them before I can say for defiant." Marinette smiled looking at her hand in his.

"Like this?" Adrien raised his eyebrow at her making her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Shut up" she muttered averting her eyes.

"You didn't deny it" Adrien raised her hand to his lips and place a soft kiss on her knuckle.

"Stop it, Adrieeeeeen" Marinette giggled trying to pull her hand away but he had a strong grip on her and a sly grin on his lips.

"You love it really Marinette" Adrien chuckled as he watched a crimson pink shade form on her cheeks.

"You annoy me" she pouted.

"Nothing new there then" He laughed and Marinette glared at him. "What? Oh come on now, I'm only in your home room so I need to act like this outside of school"

"No you don't" Marinette muttered.

"Rather me show my affections in school?" Adrien asked playing with the hair at the ends of her pigtails.

"NO!" Marinette blurted out before hiding her face in his neck.

"You've always loved this though" Adrien smiled has he wrapped his arms around her. Taking in the sweet smell she had, villain and chocolate.

"No I don't" Marinette sighed as she snuggled into his hug more making Adrien smile.

Adrien knew deep down Marinette loved their friendship and loved what he did to her. He also strongly believed that she felt the same way about him as he felt about her because she never told him to stop.

"Got a dress planned yet?" Adrien asked as they neared Marinette's home. "I have my suit ready"

"I have an idea… Not finalised but I'm going to work on it when I get home" Marinette smile. She then went on describe in detail things Adrien didn't understand. Sure he was a fashion designers son but he still had no clue about the profession.

"You'll look great Marinette" Adrien smiled before he kissed her hand outside her front door. "You're home"

"Oh… So I am" She laughed nervously.

"Ohhhhh, you don't want this date to end do you?" Adrien teased.

"T-this was a d-date?!" Marinette blushed furiously.

"Yes? I swear you react like this after every time I take you out" Adrien laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow beautiful" Adrien winked before leaving.

Marinette walked up to her bedroom and started to sketch. Her day with Adrien played over and over again in her head. Every so often she'd stop working to stare at the pictures she had on her desk of Adrien.

After she had completed her designs she got to work on Alya's. After two hours of solid work she stopped to answer a call. It was him.

"Adrien?"

"I forgot to ask. Do you have a character name yet?" Adrien asked.

"Nope and even when I do I am soooooo not telling you!" Marinette teased tapping her pencil on her lips.

"Why not?!" Adrien wined playing along with her.

"Cause then you'll have to find me at the party" Marinette giggle.

"Fine, but when I do I get a kiss, deal?" Adrien chuckled sending smooches down the phone to her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Adrkins" Marinette mimicked Chloe's voice.

"Don't you start! Besides, all I have to do is find the prettiest girl there and I'll know it's you" she could hear Adrien's smile down the phone.

"Right… Well goodnight Adrien"

"Goodnight Marinette"


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed and it was a few days before the ball and Marinette invited her friends over so they could see their finished dresses. "GURL! These are super cute!" Alya screamed.

"These are by far the best dresses I have ever seen!" Fawn giggled.

"Thanks guys! AH Alya no touching!" Marinette slapped her best friends hand so she didn't lift the piece of white fabric from her dress. "No one is seeing till Friday"

"Fiiiiiiine" Alya sighed. "Can't wait though, this party is gonna be off the hook!"

"Should be, plus it's fun watching Adrien fall all over me to get to see my dress" Marinette laughed.

"He falls over you anyways." Fawn pointed out making Marinette blush.

"Well he hasn't really shown his affections for you this year" Alya raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "Is everything okay?"

"Yup, well we are only in home room together. But he still showers me, that's never gonna change." Marinette pointed and the pink roses sitting on her desk.

"You love it though" Alya winked.

"Maybe… But besides nothing is ever going to happen" Marinette shrugged. She looked over at the white fabric and just wanted Friday to come around. "Do you girls want to try your dresses on?"

"Hell yeah!" Alya screamed and Fawn giggled with excitement. Marinette carefully pulled their dressed off of their mannequins handing them to the girls. Alya's dress had a sweetheart neckline, silver chiffon overlay around the waist, the yellow fabric of the dress fell just above her knees, brown ruffles formed at the end of the dress along with a few red flowers formed along the skirt. Along with the dress she had made a light yellow petit coat to add some volume to her dress. Along the bodice Marinette had hand sewn sequins to add a bit of sparkle.

Fawn's dress was tight fit with a mermaid tail. The light blue fabric brought out the colour of her eyes and matched her hair perfectly. Down the main part of the dress Marinette placed scales with sequins tracing along the edges of each scale. The scales continue down the half of the fish tail underneath there was blue chiffon fabric to complete the dress. It ended at the floor and long enough for Fawn to wear heels. Like Alya's it was a sweet hear neckline.

Friday finally rolled around and Marinette was so excited, the night before she finally came up with her character name. As Marinette sat down at her desk she saw Chloe fawning all over Adrien, which filled her with jealously.

"Not turning into a green eyed monster are you?" Alya teased sitting down.

"What? Pff, me? Never!" Marinette bluffed.

"You can't fool me girl" Alya chuckled.

"Maybe…" Marinette giggled and caught Adrien's eye. Adrien looked at her and mouthed "help me" Marinette's eye twinkled and she shook her head and saw him pout.

"Wait till tonight young lady" he taunted.

"Can't wait" Marinette giggled sharing a look with Alya before both girls burst into laughter.

"Dude! Why do you put up with Chloe's flirting?" Nino asked his friend after she left him alone.

"She's been my friend for so long I just ignore it. Plus I know she only does it to spite Mari" Adrien grinned before looking over at the beauty who sat across the room.

"You have it bad dude" Nino chuckled and Adrien sighed before slouching in his chair.

For everyone the day dragged on and on, the ball couldn't have come any sooner. Marinette walked home and had half and hour to get ready before Alya was supposed to come over to do her makeup and hair. Marinette slipped her dress on and took one look in the mirror.

She was inspired by her Chinese heritage, designing the bodice of her dress based on her mothers clothing. The rest of her dress floated down from her hips to just below her knees, having the main colour of her dress red with added black details. The swirly designs around the bodice and along the rims of her dress added some depth to her dress. The glitter sparkled in the light and she felt like a princess.

She had brought herself a Chinese head accessory to be placed in her hair after Alya would be done with her hair. She was wearing skin coloured tights and red high heels.

Alya arrived and started the brush her hair. Twisting it and styling it. When she was down Alya let her bangs fall down to frame her face and put the rest into a high classy bun. Placing her hair piece a tad to the right of her head. Her eye makeup just contained eyeliner with a thin wing. Having a soft pink colour on her cheeks and lips and she was ready. Marinette placed her red mask over her eyes and the girls were ready to go.

Marinette and Alya walked into the party and straight away they both rushed straight to the dance floor. Even thought the only thing covering everyone's identities was a mask but you still couldn't tell who was who.

After about 2 hours Marinette went and stood out on one of the balconies at the Le Grand Paris hotel. She wanted to give Alya and Nino some alone time and she hadn't seen Fawn all night.

"Well well…" A voice said behind her.

Marinette turned around to see a blonde guy standing there all in black. From his shirt to tie to jacket, all was black. Marinette looked into the boys eyes, they were a beautiful emerald green but she didn't recognise them. His hair was messy and his bangs just fell over his face, ontop of his head were plastic cat ears with she found amusing.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here?" He smirked.

"Yep, defiantly not Adrien" she muttered. "Too hot inside just wanted some fresh air"

"Well my princess, I'm here so it's about to get hot again" The boy grinned.

"Excuse me?" Marinette cocked her eyebrow up. _What did he just say?_

"Such a pretty girl shouldn't be alone up here" the boy walked closer to her. "You never know what some boys might try to do"

"What? Boys like you?" Marinette sassed.

"Exactly." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

Marinette huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and glared at the boy standing in front of her. "Who are you?" she hissed.

"Noir, Chat Noir" he grinned walking even closer pushing Marinette against the balcony. "What about you?"

"Ladybug"

"Well let's see how lucky this bug is" the black cat purred leaning his face closer and closer to hers.

"Stop. These lips aren't for you!" Marinette blushed as his face drew closer and closer. She had to admit this boy was pretty good looking. His eyes were full of mischief and his hair was golden like the sun. But her first kiss was for Adrien to take not some guy so didn't even know.

"Who are they for then?" Chat tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "Not going to tell me eh?"

"No…" Marinette's checks flushed bright red.

"Maybe I need to leave a mark on you Princess" the boy chuckled. He lent in and planted his lips onto Marinette's. She couldn't help but kiss him back, she moved her head to deepen their kiss. She didn't know what was coming over her, why was she doing this?

Chat Noir placed his hand around her waist and moved in closer their mouths still moving in motion with each other. Chat then moved his lips to her neck and down to her shoulder bone. Nibbling down making her moan.

Chat pulled away with a smirk on his face. "I've left my mark Princess" Chat winked. "Till the next time we meet Ladybug" Chat Noir then disappeared into the darkness leaving Marinette in a daze.

"Whoa…" Marinette was breathless. She then realised what she just did "Adrien…" Marinette could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She ran, no idea where she was going but she ran. She found herself in the park by her house. Crying. She was crying.

"How… How?" Marinette threw her mask away and cried into her hands. How could she do this? What was she thinking kissing him back. Her heart belonged to Adrien. Adrien. Only Adrien!

Marinette picked herself up and walked home. Rushed straight to her room and cried some more. Taking off her makeup and hanging her dress up she got ready for me. Wearing her kitty pyjamas may not have been the best idea.

"Marinette sweetie, someone's here to see you!" her mum called up but Marinette ignored her.

"Marinette?" a voice so warm called. Adrien!

"Adrien!" Marinette wiped her eyes and pulled her top up to cover the mark that boy left her.

"I saw you ran out of the party. Well no Alya pointed it out. We are all worried what happened?" Adrien was standing there, black suit and green tie on.

"I don't feel well" She lied.

"You've been crying" Adrien pointed out rubbing his thumb under her eye to dry her tears. "Did Chloe find you?"

"No no. Like I said I just don't feel well" Marinette lied again. She hated lying to him but what was she going to say.

"I know how to cheer you up. We made a dal right?" Adrien smiled softly at her. "But I understand if you don't want to"

"NO. I want to" she whispered. _I don't want him on my lips…_

Adrien leaned in and softly kissed Marinette and she kissed him back. It wasn't as intense as her encounter with Chat Noir but it was still perfect. Adrien pulled away and kissed her forehead. "I hope you feel better soon. Text Alya and Fawn, they worry about you"

"Okay…" Marinette blushed looking away from him.

"Goodnight" Adrien called as he left her room. "I'm sorry Princess but my fun has just begun"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I'VE TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE! But I have had so much going on but I have finally been able to sit down and continue these fan fics. Don't worry I wont be stopping! Thank you to everyone that is reading my stories. It means so much!**

The following week Marinette was a wreck. Every night that week Marinette dreamt about Chat Noir and Adrien. Her dreams would follow the same story, start off kissing Chat Noir and when she pulls away it would be Adrien. She was so confused.

Adrien was sitting in class looking over every so often to look at the love of his life. Marinette would sometimes catch his eye and then become a hot mess. _I did that to her_ he chuckled at the thought and got a weird look from his best friend.

"Hey dude, do you know what's up with Marinette? Alya's worried about that girl" Nino knew Adrien knew something.

"Eh… Nothing much, I mean I kissed her but that CAN'T be the reason" Adrien shot his best friend a smirk.

"Dude!" Nino grinned, high fiving his best friend over this. "But seriously, she's a mess"

"She's a hot mess" Adrien sighed; his crush for that girl was too strong.

"Dude, you're in too deep" Nino laughed, Adrien just shrugged at his friend. He knew that already.

"Marinette! Girl what's wrong?" he heard Alya exclaim.

"Maybe you should snap Mari out of her trance?" Nino asked.

"But this is fun" Adrien grinned but stood up anyways and walked over with his friend.

"Oh Adrien!" Fawn smiled nudging Marinette to snap her to her senses.

"Hello"

That voice alone brought Marinette back to reality. "A-adrien?"

"Morning Mari, God you seem really out of it. How come?" He sent the poor girl a devilish grin that hit her, and it hit her hard.

Marinette's face instantly turned bright red as she remembered Adrien's lips pressing against hers and she felt herself melting again.

"You know why" Marinette pouted sending Adrien and Nino into a fit of laughter. "YOU TOLD HIM?!"

"Like you haven't told these two" Adrien chuckled.

"I haven't…"

"What, Marinette, what happened?" Alya grabbed her best friends shoulders so she was facing her.

"I kissed her" Adrien grinned.

"PROUD!" Nino shouted.

"WHAT?!" Alya and Fawn both screamed.

"No wonder you are such a mess!" Alya laughed making Marinette's blush grow deeper.

After school Adrien sneaked up to Marinette and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"A-Adrien!"

"Hey there" he winked. "Can I come over?"

"S-sure" Marinette looked down at the ground and Adrien could tell she was blushing.

"Thanks Marinette, I want to talk to you" Adrien said as they walked. _And maybe more…_

As they walked into the bakery Adrien noticed it was shut for the day. He turned to Marinette seeing she was bagging a few sweet treats in a bag.

"Maman and Papa are at a wedding" Marinette said without Adrien even asking.

They made their way up to her room. Adrien dropped his bag down by her desk. Marinette was opening her window when she felt Adrien's hand cover her eyes.

"Adrien!" she giggled. She got no reply, he was obviously there but was he giving her the silent treatment?

"Adrien?"

Before she could say his name again she felt a warm sensation on her neck. Adrien had placed his lips onto the back of her neck. Lightly kissing and licking the area. He didn't want her to have a love bite… again.

"Adrien" She moaned in a whisper.

"Marinette" Adrien turned the blushing girl around and brushed a hair out of her face. His fingers trailed down and pulled her pigtails out so her hair flowed down her back.

"Well! I have a date for the meal" Adrien pulled away and walked over to his bag. He looked back and Marinette was pouting.

"That was unfair!" She tried not to giggle.

"Did I turn you on?"

Adrien as met with silence. "I'm kidding. Here, two weeks from today"

"O-okay. I'll talk to Maman"

"Marinette?"

"Yes Adrien?" Marinette giggled.

"I can't stay long as I have a photo shoot but I have time for a game?" Adrien grinned. "I'm gonna beat you"

"In your dreams!" Marinette turned her computer on and they started playing. And as always Adrien lost.

"Aw is kitty sad?" Marinette teased poking his cheek.

"I never win" he pouted.

"Aw kitty" Marinette giggled. "Chaton, would you like these?" Marinette grabbed the bag she had packed earlier.

"Mari… You are seriously amazing! Marry me" Adrien grabbed the bag and started to eat the sweets.

"Oh Adrien, we are too young for that" Marinette blushed.

"It's okay, I'll ask you in three years time" Adrien winked making her a mess again.

"Shut up" Marinette pouted.

"Well, I should go but before I do…" Adrien kissed Marinette lightly on her lips but he was shocked when Marinette deepened the kiss. He touched the top of hr lip with his tonged to gain entry and it was amazing.

Adrien had to pull away because he needed to breath. "Wow…" Marinette touched her lips and nodded.

"Bye Marinette. See you tomorrow!" he winked.

Marinette flopped down onto her bed. "That boy will be the death of me!"

For now her thoughts of Chat Noir were no more… for now.


End file.
